bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sid the Buly Kid
https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11003167/1/Sid-the-Bully-Kid heress the link in case you wanna read the beginning, Kouhei stood at his locker reading in a science book, he was sweating a little but other than that he seemed normal. He slouched against his locker and sighed. GJ looked at his smart friend and a grin covered his face. He felt glad Kouhei was so calm because he wasn't. He was a little out of character and was acting WAY more shy than usual. His grin turned into a worried expression as his eyes grew wide as if he was about to cry. He was worried about Mia more than anything. But he was also thinking, 'Why is Kouhei reading a science book instead of reading a story book, or chattering with his sister.' Kouhei was a relatively quiet guppy but was very talkative with His twin sister, the others, not so much. GJ went up to the guppy's locker and accidentally faceplanted into the open door of his locker. Kouhei looked at his friend with a cold stern look then rolled his eyes. GJ stuttered a bit. GJ: um..um...um... W-w-why did you make that face? Kouhei slams the door shut. Kouhei: eh... GJ: reasonable, anyway what are you reading? Rini: he's not reading, he's studying, for the big test today. GJ: (gulps) test? A science test? Not today, isn't it Tommorrow. Rini: It was changed to today, remember? GJ: oh man, I... Um totally forgot. (Blushes a bit) Rini: Man, me and Kouhei feel so bad for you. GJ: How do you know Kou feels bad for me? Rini: it's a twin thing. (Giggles) I can understand his thoughts and he can understand mine. GJ: Oh... Anyway... Rini, I'm sorry If you think I'm rude, I just don't like you that way. Rini: Meh... That's not important at the moment. Anyway, are you okay? GJ: (giggles a bit) I'm fine. Rini: Well, good. GJ: I'm just a little worried about Mia. I hope she's okay. Rini: She probably is, don't worry hon, We will save her. GJ: Gosh, I didn't think of that. I'm so stupid. (Facepalms) Hey I feel a tickle, I think I'm about to a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ACHOOO!!!! That's why I usaully never ACHOO f-f-f-ACHOO! You know. Rini: Bless you, my darling. (Puckers her lips) GJ: RINI! What are you doing, girl? Rini: Sorry, it's a habit. GJ: It's ACHOO fine. Remember your not my ACHOO type. Rini: Are you done sneezing? GJ: Um yes, when I facepalm it tickles my nose and triggers my reflexes. Kouhei: (laughs) Rini: Reflexes, totally! GJ and Milly went to Science for 5th period and Rini and Kouhei walked to Social Studies. Milly was still sore at her brother as he was sore at her for being a massive jerk. He stuck his tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes. The teacher entered with sheer muscles and slammed his hands on his desk. The teacher was Braxton. Braxton: Okay, kids, today we do a science experiment. Milly smiled and her eyes got wide as she felt excitement. GJ sat there with his head down, not paying any attention to his teacher. GJ: (moans) Whatever Mr Rocket... Braxton: After that, if we have anytime, we will take the test. Milly's expression changed when she heard the word "test" Milly: oh man! Braxton: You heard me, Milly, we are having a test. Milly pouted a bit but Braxton ignored it, knowing it was irresistible. Braxton: Whatever Milly. GJ just looked away from his goofy sister and started to blush madly. He had to do something. The pain was growing unbearable. Sid had already kidnapped Mia but now it was getting too close to home. His parents would be next, then his sister, which he was currently mad at, but deep down inside he still loved Milly with all of his little guppy heart. Let's go to the extent of saying big. Braxton: (flicks him in the head) Hello? You alive? GJ was unaware and put his head up, "Um.... What?" Braxton: What's your problem? You down in the dumps? GJ: Yes. Braxton: What's wrong, little man? GJ: Mia. Braxton: You Lovestruck by her? GJ: um yes... Braxton: Where is she? GJ: I don't know. She was carried away. (Starts to cry) Braxton: Calm down, everything is okay. I'll flirt on your mom a bit, then I will solve your problem. GJ: No ya gotta solve it now! Braxton: Well, can you last one experiment? GJ: Okay... Braxton: Your a good kid. GJ: meh... Maybe. Braxton: Okay, let's start. GJ: Um... What do we start with? Braxton: The junk at your table. GJ: I don't see anything. Chapter 2 Meanwhile at sid place ??? i am coming save you mai Sid you stay here i am going to get something to eat. ??? mai am here Mai max what you doing here Max i came to save. When school is done. Rini went to gil and molly house and saw the door open so she went in. RINI by think about gil jr make me wonder that noboy will ever like me. Twhan rini saw gil jr diary Dare diary I had alot of fun with mai and i was fun when we data.But we are betended to data befor i mate her she like max and by dating me she make max see that she had a boyfriends so max could like her and it work.And i data her because sid say keep my betended girl friend wich he say she is real.I didn`t believed him first but when i saw her i had no chosie of dating mai to keep her safe from sid.Oh well i see ya late. Rini so gil jr didn't like mai so who do he like? Rini ran to gil? Rini have you seen gil jr. gil yes he is on the side walk. Rini thank. bey gil bey Rini saw gil jr Rini wait gil jr gj stop calling me that! and what? Rini kind of read your dairy and saw you like somebody? and i want to know who? Gil jr you what? Rini i know you do not like mai so who do you like? gil jr um i like cat a lying voice Rini gil jr Rini can you tell me gil jr no Rini please,please,please,please gil jr Okay Rini so who? gil jr i kind of like you Rini really Gil jr shhhhhhhh don`t tell any body got it. Rini i know somebody like me Rini bey boyfriend Gil jr don`t call me that. Rini wait do you still care that mai got taken? gj don`t worries i betend that i am sad for mai. Rini that is mean gj no i didn`t mean that. I mean that max is going to save mai than they will get together and me and you could have some time got it Rini blushes ok. gj but don`t say boyfriend or don`t say anything intell i am ready to let the whole wide world know. Rini got it okay bey. gj bey.